This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. COBRE Core C Has under the guidance of Drs Hatton and Von Bartheld established and equipped a state of the art imaging facility within the School of Medicine at the University of Nevada, Reno. The capabilities of this facility include a wide variety of light microscopical equipment and techniques to fluorescent and laser scanning confocal microscopy techniques. The Imaging and Morphology Core supports the COBRE projects with their needs for protein localization, imaging, quantification of histological lesions using recently developed image analysis software, antibody design, testing and production. In addition, the Core supports research efforts in stereological quantification calibration and improvement of existing techniques. As the specific aims of several of the COBRE projects have been modified or expanded, the Imaging Core will adapt to meet the new needs. Specifically, this will involve examination of transgenic animals, the design and development of new antibodies and the expansion of the facilities capabilities to carry out FRET analysis and the monitoring of chloride ion movements at the cellular and subcellular levels. It is envisaged that a further and better understanding of the roles and regulation of such ion channels in the heart will help illucidate potential tools for the therapeutic intervention in human cardiac disease and dysfunction.